


my heart flutters (it’s not the caffeine)

by tmwshj



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 02linerise, Cliche, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, imissx1, junsangifyousquint, yohlem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj
Summary: hyeongjun falls for the barista that makes really good fucking coffee, perfect for a freezing seoul winter.ft. 02 line being supportive best friends
Relationships: Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang, Kim Yohan/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	my heart flutters (it’s not the caffeine)

**Author's Note:**

> this was purely for my self-indulgence because a) i love yohlem b) i love plots revolving coffee shops i have NO idea why
> 
> pls be nice to me,, i tried my best :”-)  
> enjoy!

the jingle of the doorbell causes hyeongjun to stir in his half-asleep stupor. he pulls open the heavy glass door, blinking to adjust to the bright ass lights in the cafe, compared to the darkness of the neighbourhood. it’s barely 6.30 and here hyeongjun is, struggling to keep his eyes open while he gets his daily dosage of caffeine before booking it to the dance academy to start practice. 

dragging himself to the cashier, he’s met with a way-too-energetic-at-6.30-on-a-tuesday-morning barista. 

“what can i get for you today buddy?” 

hyeongjun slurs his order, energy way too low to interact with such an energetic person.

“alright, that would be a large iced coffee! what’s the name?”

“H.J.”

“got it, coming right up!”

hyeongjun forces a tight-lipped smile before slipping away to a table at the corner of the cafe to wait for his drink.

a voice rang from the back room, “yah! i’ve already told you to put on your name tag like five times! i get it’s the morning shift but at least be a little more professio-“ the rest of the shouting was muted by hyeongjun putting on his earphones, a visible frown on his face.

“a large iced coffee for H.J.!”

hyeongjun hastily grabbed his drink before dashing out of the cafe, a faint “come again soon” followed right after. dear god why did he decide that becoming a dance student was a good idea.

-

hyeongjun and the excitable barista’s interactions grew more frequent, considering that the cafe was the nearest one between his home and the school. it was habitual: hyeongjun always ordering the same large iced coffee and the barista always forgetting his name tag. 

as the days went on, mr. barista started expecting hyeongjun’s visits, and whenever hyeongjun was about to slur his order, mr. barista would wiggle his eyebrows, “a large coffee, right?” hyeongjun could only grin before nodding, occasionally stifling a yawn. mr. barista would then puff his chest up in glee, proud that he had memorised the order of one of his regulars. hyeongjun could only smile at the boy’s actions. cute.

-

it’s been a solid month since hyeongjun has started regularly patronising the quaint cafe. as he pulled open the glass door of the cafe one morning, he’s greeted with a booming voice echoing through the empty store.

“LARGE!!!”

he jumps backwards, startled by the sudden noise. he blinks away his fatigue and sees mr. kinda adorable barista winking and shooting finger guns in his direction. hyeongjun couldn’t help but smile at the guy. “yeah, you know it.” he replies.

mr. barista smiles cheekily, his mouth widening to show his prominent bunny teeth and his eyes crinkling to form the shapes of two crescents. he swiftly turns around to start making hyeongjun’s drink. 

maybe hyeongjun could get used to this.

-

another morning, another coffee. 

hyeongjun stumbles into the cafe one morning, shivering due to the morning snowfall that, of course, HAD to start the moment he left his dorm. 

“LARG—- oh my god, you okay there bud?” mr barista eyes his regular customer carefully. 

“no i’m not okay i think i may have frostbite on my left toe.” hyeongjun deadpans.

mr. barista takes a moment to process hyeongjun’s words. tapping his chin, he replies, “okay, give me a moment.” 

hyeongjun stands at the doorway, brushing off the snow that has piled up on his jacket and hair, mumbling profanities under his breath along the lines of “bitch ass snow”.

“yo H.J. i’ve changed up your order a little bit, hope ya don’t mind. unpredictable weather is meant for flexible workers like me!” mr. barista says while flexing his muscles like a rip-off body-builder.

on the counter laid a piping hot to-go cup of coffee, with his initials “H.J.” scribbled on it in black sharpie. it seemed like a pretty normal cup of coffee but what caught hyeongjun’s eye was the small heart next to his initials. 

if he were to lie to himself, hyeongjun could say that the sudden increase in his heart rate were due to the cold.

-

“oh look who decided to FINALLY show up.” 

“shut the fuck up dongpyo it started snowing this morning.” hyeongjun replied as sassily, quickly taking off his jacket and putting down his coffee.

“it’s fine, you didn’t miss anything anyways. and all dongpyo did was lie on the floor, snow-angel style.” eunsang chuckled at hyeongjun’s panicked state. “also... do my eyes deceive me? THE song hyeongjun is drinking hot coffee??” 

the observation catches dongpyo’s attention who snaps his eyes wide open and sits up. “the FUCK!? what happened to your ‘iced coffee is superior’ ass? you sick sweetie?” dongpyo dramatically asks, reaching for hyeongjun’s forehead.

“okay first, it’s literally negative 3 degrees out and secondly, it was the barista who changed my order.” hyeongjun replies curtly, swatting dongpyo’s hand away from his face. 

“damn, your barista really cares apparently.” eunsang mumbles as he traces his finger over the heart on hyeongjun’s coffee cup.

“don’t touch my shit!” hyeongjun lunges forward to grab the cup from eunsang’s hands, only to trip his bag strap that he of course, threw on the floor.

“aww, does someone have a crush on our little hyeongjunnie~~~” dongpyo teases, taking the cup from eunsang’s hands.

hyeongjun couldn’t stop the light pink blush that had crept onto his cheeks. sitting up, he mumbles, “shut the fuck up, you’re both barely months older than me.”

“bitch you’re blushing? give us the back our hyeongjun! or you know, at least give us a name coward.” dongpyo shakes hyeongjun frantically, trying to get an answer.

_wait. what IS his name?_ hyeongjun revels at the sudden epiphany. “s-shut up dongpyo.” he stutters, covering his face with his hands.

hyeongjun spends the rest of practice trying to recollect what the cute barista’s name is. 

-

“what’s up sluts!” 

“sit the fuck down minhee.” hyeongjun says from across the circular lunch table that was slightly too small for the 3 dance students and the 2 vocal students.

“hey junho...” eunsang mumbles, not looking up entirely.

“hey! what about me you wet sock-“ 

“minhee shUSH we have something very important to discuss today!” dongpyo claps excitedly.

hyeongjun’s ears perk up at his words. they did? he eyes dongpyo suspiciously, wary of what dumbassery was going to leave his mouth next.

“so... our wittle hyeongjunnie has an admirer~~~” dongpyo says pouting his lips and tugging at hyeongjun’s ear.

hyeongjun’s ears significantly reddens at the thought that the cute barista may like him, but quickly pushes dongpyo away, you know, to protect his pride. not like the small brat helped him realise his crush... no, not at all.

“yah song dongpyo you little son of a—-“ he’s lucky junho pulls him down before he could whoop dongpyo’s ass in front of the entire cafeteria.

“so before i was rudely interrupted, exhibit a:” dongpyo holds up his empty coffee cup that strangely went missing before hyeongjun could’ve thrown it away.

“he blushed when we made him realise his feelings for his cute barista~” eunsang hums, worsening the situation and completely disregarding hyeongjun’s cries for help.

and hyeongjun really thought eunsang would be the one he had a possibility of surviving a zombie apocalypse with.

“it’s just coffee, idiots.” hyeongjun sighs.

“iT’s jUsT cOfFeE— no jun, your love life has been stagnant for your past 17 years of your living,” dongpyo taunts.

“aren’t we all 17 though?” junho mumbles.

“you’re 17! go out and live life a little!” eunsang encourages.

“says you! you’ve been single for ages! that girl you dated in 2nd grade doesn’t even count!” hyeongjun retaliates, cringing at the memory of 7 year old eunsang proudly announcing that he had a girlfriend.

“sang, you’ve dated a girl in 2nd grade...?” junho asks.

hyeongjun doesn’t see where this mess of a conversation is going. “damn it, i need coffee.” he sighs into his hands. rushing that assignment till 2am was a terrible idea.

“you need coffee? why not we pay that barista a visit?” 

dongpyo’s eyes lit up. “minhee! finally! a semi-good idea has finally left your mouth!”

“no, what? that’s a terrible idea—-“

dongpyo places a finger on hyeongjun’s lips, “we are getting you a boyfriend today hunny.”

hyeongjun’s too sleep deprived to argue with the literal spawn of satan, only rolling his eyes and slamming his head down on the table.

-

the group of 5 burst through the door of the cafe, the bell ringing furiously. “damn it minhee that’s my toe!” a curse was heard somewhere.

hyeongjun warily looks around the cafe, breathing a sigh of relief when he doesn’t see the cute barista behind the counter. 

“he’s not here guys,” an audible grumble was heard from the group who ditched class to see hyeongjun’s potential boyfriend. “let’s get our coffee and get back to class before the headmaster notices.”

as the group approaches the cashier, the door to the back room opens, revealing mr. cute barista. “bye hyung!” he bids goodbye to his manager, revealing a toothy smile. 

hyeongjun stiffens up and of course, this doesn’t go unnoticed by his amazing best friends. “is that him?” dongpyo whispers, except that it wasn’t whispering instead it felt like an announcement to the whole fucking coffee shop. “dongpyo, with all due respect, fuck you and your big ass mouth.“

“H.J.!” hyeongjun winces. _god damn it._ “didn’t expect you to be here in the afternoon!” hyeongjun swears he heard him mumble a ‘should have taken the afternoon shift’ but he quickly brushes it off as a figment if his imagination. the weather has officially caused him to hallucinate.

“haha, yea, i felt like having another coffee today...”

hyeongjun is suddenly pushed forward by an infamous small boy by the name of son dongpyo. he couldn’t help but turn around and sneer at the boys who were all giving him encouraging thumbs-ups. the way he would sell all of them off to the devil himself for a tub of peanut butter. hyeongjun hates peanut butter, but anyways.

“i just got off my shift but i can always make you one?”

“o-oh um, it’s fine really!”

“get his number you fucking twat!” a voice he swears is minhee whisper shouts.

mr. barista’s ears redden at the blonde’s words, flustered as he quickly shakes his head, “you came all the way here, it should be my duty to make a drink for my lovely regular.”

before hyeongjun could protest, mr. barista hurried back into the back room.

“damn it song! you missed your chance and scared him away, you useless gay!” dongpyo practically shrieks.

“it’s not MY fault?! i just wanted my god damn coffee?!”

mr. barista reappears behind the counter and starts handling the coffee machines. the five boys settle down at the table in the corner, knees pushed against one another as they argued over hyeongjun’s love life. amidst the bickering, a gentle voice cuts through the chatter.

“hyeongjun-ah, your drink.” mr. barista extends his arm, presenting another hot cup of coffee and a napkin. 

okay, he was NOT ready to be called by his actual name. “thank you...um—-“

“yohan.”

“thanks yohan.”

“um, d-don’t throw away the napkin alright? it’s um, our last piece,”

hyeongjun quirks an eyebrow, eyeing the manager who was currently refilling the napkin dispenser.

dongpyo quickly cuts in, babbling, “ahahaha! yup! our DEAREST hyeongjunnie wouldn’t dare throw away the last piece!”

eunsang hastily decides to take one for the team and become a distraction, guiding the now named barista, yohan, back to the counter, going on about how seasonal drinks are dumb or something along those lines, while the rest of the boys, excluding hyeongjun who has practically died of embarrassment, gather around the napkin, squealing.

“are. you. seriOUS? ‘text me?’ and THEN his number?! what is this, a teenage rom-com?!” minhee revels at the note, written messily in black sharpie.

“you got yourself a good one jun.” junho punches hyeongjun on the shoulder.

“alright, you can thank me later you chaotic gay.” dongpyo laments, checking his non-existent acrylic nails in mockery.

hyeongjun has basically lost all sense of emotion, huddling up in a ball and screaming on the inside. it also definitely did NOT help that his face was burning up from the butterflies in his stomach. he did not sign up to be in a cliché-ass teenage rom-com.

after eunsang returned from his long rant about seasonal drinks, the five boys bid an equally flustered yohan goodbye. the rest of the boys bought warm drinks to accompany the cold seoul afternoon. they’re already fucked for skipping class, so why not enjoy the moment while they can?

the walk back to campus was a cold one, hyeongjun sipping on his coffee as he slid out his phone from his padded jacket. entering the number he just received, he types a quick “hello yohan :-)” before shoving his phone back into his pocket because 1) his hands are about to freeze and fall off his arms and 2) his heart honestly wasn’t ready to receive a text back from yohan.

it was a typical seoul afternoon and hyeongjun was drinking his coffee like how he would every morning,

except that he couldn’t help but think that the coffee today was a whole lot sweeter.

**bonus:**

“hyung, out of ALL the times you could have finally refilled the napkin dispenser, you chose to do it while i was confessing?” yohan whines, thoroughly embarrassed at his sorry attempt of a confession.

wooseok grins. “it’s 2019 and you thought that writing your number on a napkin was the suavest way to confess?”

yohan glares at the older man, shoving his apron back into the locker. 

_ding!_

yohan pulls his phone out of his pocket, eyeing the notification he just received. 

_“hello yohan :-)”_

yohan couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

“you’re whipped as fuck. and all because you wanted to, quote, try out the morning shift.” 

“wooseok, you say that as if it’s a mistake.” yohan smiles as he types a reply to hyeongjun.

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s a wrap! follow me on ig @metiqular :-)
> 
> might add a bonus chapter in the future based off my real life best friends !


End file.
